Playa des Authors
Welcome to Playa des Authors! A place for losers from Total Drama Author go when they lose. Fans are also allowed to come in and hang with the ousted authors. People that are still competing are not allowed in until their elimiantion!!! Week 5 chat Ezekielguy: hey, hey! being famous has totaly changed my life, bro! (slurps sprite) Nalyd Renrut: How have your three weeks her ebeen Ezekielguy? Ezekielguy: FANTASTIC, Nalyd! this is an awesome place! (reads comic books and plays chess with uzgitz) check mate! Usitgz: This place is off the charts and just to tell you go TDIfan1234! Ezekielguy: I can't decide between anyone! there all so AWESOME!! but if I had to choose, it would be my BFF Ricky490! with Zakkeron as the runnerup! Nalyd Renrut: Good to see your enjoying the resort. *hands out cookies, pop-tarts, and other awesome food* Ezekielguy: mmm. you know when I first got here, it was pretty darn awesome but when Tdi and Ugitz got here it was A LOT more fun! Sunshineandravioli: *randomly there* And there's POP TARTS!!!! How awesome is that! *munches on pop tart* Ezekielguy: ??? how did you get here??? Nalyd Renrut: *very scared* How did she get here? Ezekielguy: whatever I don't care. at least we get ravioli now. wanna see a super awesome pic I made? Sunshineandravioli: OMG HAROLD POPART!!!! KEWL!!! And as for how I got here... *insert long boring story involving quantom physics, the space-time continuum, time travel, and Mickey Mouse here* ...and that's how I got into Playa des Authors! Peace out, yo. *eats pop tart* Nalyd Renrut: Sunshine, who are you rooting for to win? Sunshine: Well, I'm liking everyone's stories and rooting for everyone, honestly. But as for who I THINK will win, I'd have to say TDI19. He's gotten great reviews, and his stories are truly enjoyable. Unless he has a horrible week or doesn't post a story, I can see him as number one. *eats another pop tart* Mmm, pop tarts, almost as good as ravioli. Ezekielguy: wise words! it's kinda true but I'm still for Ricky (no offence) Sunshine: I AM the wise one. *meditates and floats in air, then eats cookie* Yums ^^ Redflare: Sunshine catch! *Throws can of ravioli* Ezekielguy: hi, redflare! how are you? Redflare: Powerful, and hungry. I am waiting for my order of red chili peppers. And also why is the sexist your favorite character? Ezekielguy: he's not sexist anymore. he never really was. are you still mad about that little "incident"? can we just be friends? Sunshine: *gets hit in the face with ravioli can and falls from floating meditation* Ow... hey, ravioli! THANKS REDFLARE!!!!! ^^ Ezekielguy: so, can we be friends, Redflare? I've asked u several times and you've never answered. Reflare: Welcome Sunshine, now that the three edit conflicts are done, I would like to say something that nobody would ever believe my first name is chili. I'm not joking, its just spelled diffrently and pronounced Chee-Lay. well fine it isn't but thats my dream. Its real close to my first name though, only two letters apart. And I haven't answered because of so many edit conflicts!! Ezekielguy: i'm sorry about the edit conflicts. but why do u ignore me? I'M SORRY! Sunshine: Go to your happy place, Zekie. The one with Gwen everywhere... *eats ravioli* Ezekielguy: gweeeeeennnnn......<3 Redflare: I am not mad. *THrows homemade ravioli to sunshine* Yet another edit conflict Nalyd Renrut: You know she's an animated canadian, right? Sunshine: *eats ravioli* Who cares? *huggles life-sized Duncan doll* Duncan... my one and only love... <3 Redflare: Wanna go to the store Sunshine, I heard they have duncan shaped ravioli. And of corse ravioli of the hottest girl of the show Heather. Ezekielguy: can I come too, eh? Redflare: Sure, but first you have to say HEather is the sexiest girl on the island! or else I will burn down the store for all. That goes for the rest of you! Ezekielguy: heather is the sexiest girl on the island! or else I will burn down the store for all. that goes for the rest of you! (gwenny I didn't mean that.) Sunshine: ...Do I have to say that too? 'Cause that'd be really awkward considering I'm a girl... Nalyd Renrut: And I just don't want to. Ezekielguy: I didn't mean it I just said it becuz I have to. Nalyd Renrut: That's good, lol. * Codaa5 arrives * turtle appears out of nowhere (turtle truffles) Turtle truffles: OMG its nalyd renery sunshine ezekielguy and codaa5 the amazzing authors for Total drama author!!!! my twin said you guys are amazing well shes still competing! Nalyd Renrut: Welcome Codaa5. Sorry you had to go, dude. I REALLY wish that I didn't have to decide between you and TDI19... Friends still? *extends hand for handshake* TurtleTruffles:hey people out there i mean here call me turtle!!!! Nalyd Renrut: Err. hello... Want a chill pill? Codaa5: *Stares at the hand, then looks up at him* Why should I trust you? *Eyebrow raises* Nalyd Renrut: Because I can show you a one-eyed penguin named Blinky. Turtle-uhh... no it seem s u guys don't trust each other! Nalyd Renrut: We'll have to see if he accepts. Sunshine: I wanna see a one-eyed penguin named Blinky... hi Turtle! *gives Turtle raviolis* ^^ Turtle-me too! thanks for the ravoli! Sunshine: Welcomes! Today I edited a picture of Duncan so I had my arms around him! XD *babbles about hotness of Duncan* Codaa5: *Plugs ears* No I don't wanna see Blinky. Sunshine: ...Do you wanna see Chronically-Deep-Voiced-Kitty-Cat? (my friend came up with that XD) Nalyd Renrut: Are you sure? Blinky had to take a bus to get here and he's terified of hats. Codaa5: Fine, show me blinky. Sunshine: OMG BLINKY!!! XD Blinky: *does the Blinky dance* Codaa5: O_O Blinky: *waddles into portapotty* Nalyd Renrut: He has some... bladder issues.... Sunshine: *does the Duncan (Duncan's dance from TDDDDI, I'm awesome at it!!!!!!!!! XD)* Codaa5: *Does the Harold(Harold's dance from 3:10 to Crazytown!) Blinky: *gets back onto a bus, where he accidently pees on the seat* Sunshine: *falls into the pool while doing the Duncan* Nalyd Renrut: *does the randoms dance that looks like a mental breakdown* Codaa5: *Stops and stares at him like a retard* Sunshine: *climbs out of the pool* EEEH, now my ravioli apron's all wet... ><;; Nalyd Renrut: *starts cooking steak* Mmm mmm good. Codaa5: No steak. *Eat's ravioli apron* Sunshine: NUUU!!!!!!!!!!! Well, at least I have my backup apron. *pulls out an apron that says "I Heart Duncan" and puts it on* ^^ Blinky: It's peanut butter penguin time! *Does the blinky dance covered in peanut butter* Sunshine: *does the Duncan and smacks into a tree* I always get hurt when I do the Duncan... Nalyd Renrut: I'm going to bed now. Nighty-night. Turtle: well good morning JK omg i like duncan too! but im not obsesed. Codaa5 seems stubborn Week 6 chat Codaa5: *Wakes up from a long nap* Ahh. *Walks into turtle's bedroom, then messes up his/her hair, then runs away* Nalyd Renrut: If TDI19 misses another week, he might just be joining y'all here. Codaa5: *Cry's* I wish I had a girlfriend! *Stops crying* wait, was that outloud? (PS Read The Chosen One chap 2!) Turtle- WOW u did say that out loud! Ezekielguy: (hugs Gwen) we can share her! Turtle-uhh... ok *gives turtle sundaes* Ezekielguy: I meant Gwen and I was talking to Codda. Turtle: yah ok who r u going for.... im going for sorreltail18 and TDI19 Codaa5: Nah, *MAkes out with virtual courtney* Im rooting for TDI19. I Lost to the best! Ezekielguy: Ricky or Zakkeron Turtle: you guys like tdi characters TOO MUCH im a fan of trent so musical Ezekielguy: (is tying up Trent to a bomb) really? Turtle: NO!!!!! here a pay back (takesa life-sized gwen plushie and burns it in a big fire0 HA Ezekielguy: NOOOO!!! wait if you like trent and I like gwen and trent and gwen like each other then, we have to pull them a part! Turtle: i don't get it any other chracter you LOVE??????????? Ezekielguy: well Trent and Duncan are stealing my beautiful Gwenny from me!! ME WANTS HER BACK!!! that's why I don't like Trent Turtle: well I heard gwen wanted trent to be kicked off in total drama action i also like duncan to but I DISLIKE COURTNEY!!!!! *screams* Ezekielguy: you say what now? (is burning Courtney voodoo doll to shreds) Turtle: I HATE YOU COURTNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ezekielguy: you know I can't hear what ur saying with this racket. (points to giant courtney plushy tied to huge stick of dynamite) 5,4,3,2,1!! Turtle; *is amazed* I HATE YOU COURTNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Ezekielguy: huh? well why didn't you say so? (lights Courtney's feet on fire causing her to blast up in to heaven) Courtney: YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS Ezekielguy: you say what now? Codaa5: *Saves Courtney* Ezekielguy: poo. Turtle: CODAA HAS A girlfriend Ezekielguy: (puts a lighted match in Courtney's hand) COURTNEY STARTED THE FIRE!! IT WAS ALWAYS BURNING SINCE THE WORLD'S BEEN TURNING! Turtle *chants codaa5 has a girlfriends (for revenge in the morning)* say what? O M G COURTNEY IS ON FIRE *screeches and laughs* Codaa5: *Puts out the fire and then shoots Gwen with a shotgun* Ezekielguy: (jumps in front of Gwen) Codaa5: *Ezekielguy is hit and goes flying into gwen* Ezekielguy: ohhh myyy godddd (passes out) Turtle: *chants codaa5 has a girlfriend Ezekielguy: (is lying on the ground dead) Gwen: NO!!! (beats up Codda55 and Courtney) Codaa5: *Makes out with Gwen, Courtney gets into a catfight with Gwen* Turtle: *punches codaa and ezekielguy for the fun of it* Gwen: I madeout with you by acciednt, Codda! I really like Ezekielguy Turtle: I HATE YOU HEATHER gwen loves ezkeilguy *chants that also* Heather: (to Codda) hey, hot stuff. Turtle OMG *grabs life sized trent plushie and cuddles is* Ezekielguy: (makes out with gwen) Codaa5: *Slaps Heather and makes out with Courtney* Ezekielguy: (pushes heather in the pool head first) HAW HAW! HAW HAW HAW! HAW HAW Turtle:*kicks courtney and gwen SO HARD that theybreak their bones the same as heather! Ezekielguy: (kisses Gwen) Gwen: I feel much better! Turtle: (to gwen) GET A LIFE!!! I HEART CHEWBACCA!!! Gwen: why do u hate me so? Turtle: because your boyfriend hates trent Ezekielguy: well come to think of it I only USED to hate him. then him and gwen broke up so I'm OK with him now Turtle: yah ok than (is anyone on>???) Sunshine: *comes in with Duncan on a leash* What's with the obscene amount of violence? Can't we just live in harmony, dudes? (LOL, I'm a hippie XD) Courtney: Duncan, Im breaking up with you, Im going out with Codaa! Codaa5: *Smiles and spits on Duncan* Sunshine: *crushes Codaa5 and Courtney with a giant piece of ravioli and snuggles Duncan* MIIIINE <3 Codaa5 and Courtney: *Eat to the inside of the ravioli and snuggle together inside of it* Sunshine: *ties herself and Duncan together with the leash* You're mine now, babe! <3 So, in order to keep this somewhat on topic, what do you guys think of this weeks challenge? I mean, poems? Took me by surprise... Ezekielguy: well yeah it sounds risky...I love the Ezekiel one! (of course!) Turtle: ohh.... theres duncan! we can share him right sunshine? Sunshine: ...umm... *chucks ravioli at Turtle and flees with Duncan* MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 Turtle:ow... *chases sunshine and kicks here REALLY hard* Sunshine: OWW!!!!! *finds Trent and sticks a leash on him* Here, you can have Trent. Now leave us alone. *snuggles Duncan* <3 Turtle: uhh no thanks we share! or else... *gets a torch* Sunshine: Eeeeehhhhh.... fine. But I get him on Tuesdays and Saturdays! And today! *snuggles him* Eheheheh, I do love you honey <3 Turtle: LOL LOL LOL time to txt JK wheres ezkeilguy,codaa, and nayld???? Sunshine: Ididn'tsendthemtotheLandofRavioli. *shifty eyes, then cuddles Duncan* Oh, babe, you're so hot... <3 Codaa5: *Makes out with courtney, still in the ravioli* Sunshine: Oh yeah, I just stuffed Codaa5 into a giant piece of ravioli. AndIstilldidn'tsendtheotherstotheLandofRavioli. *shifty eyes, then snuggles Duncan* Ehehehehe, mine <3 <3 <3 Turtle: I m gonna burn that ravoli and courtney Codaa5: *Winks at sunshine* DO IT! Turtle: huh? Sunshine: *snuggles Duncan and runs her fingers through his mohawk flirtatiously* Eheheheh, my honey, I love you <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Turtle: *take torch and lits courtney on fire in front of codaa for what he had done to turtle earlier (mess up her hair)* Codaa5: *Puts the fire out, then kicks turtle's head off* Sunshine: Wow dudes, I don't even know you anymore. Where's the love? (LOL, I'm having a hippie moment. XD) Turtle: *kicks codaa so hard that he breaks legs* oh you my BEST FRIEND sunshine and DUNCAN your amazing! Sunshine: Aww, thanks Turtle ^^ *gives raviolis* And Duncan IS amazing *kisses Duncan* <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Turtle: i never kissed a guy before *gives sundae* where's codaa? crying a bet Codaa5: *Shrugs and kisses Courtney* Sunshine: *eats sundae with Duncan* <3 Turtle: fine... umm... im sorry courtney NOT ill always dislike you for umm... BEING BOSSY*sticks tongue out* Nalyd Renrut: I'm worried about TDI19. Turtle: me too! *goes in pool and floats on back* Sunshine: *appears* Yo, Turtle, turns out neither of us can have Duncan on fridays, some sort of new-fangled "basic human rights" law... *mutters to self* Nalyd Renrut: Welcome, Sorreltail18. Sorreltail18: Hi nayld and sunshine and ohh! my sister! turtle I enjoyed tda Week 7 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Okay, we have five people here that have been eliminated, and five still in the game. Would any of you like a chance to return? Sorreltail18: I will return to Season 2 I bet Turtle wants to join Turtle: i do! i do! i do! EZekielguy: ME!!! plz give me another chance! Sorreltail18: I think there will be season 2 turtle needa chance Ezekielguy: ok ur right. turtle go to author land!! bye bye, turtle! turtle: huh??? nalyd didn't even confirm?!? Ezekielguy: confirm shmirm! have a good time! (pushes turtle in boat) bye bye! Turtle: *jumps of the boat* JUST WAIT Ezekielguy: okey dokey.... Turtle: thank you Sunshine: *stares at Nayld with really huge freaky eyes* I... wanna... JOIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *foams at mouth* Turtle: u have.... RABIES!!!! I WANNA JOIN ME AND SUNSHINE WANTS TOO Sunshine: Aw, no worries, I don't have rabies, I'M JUST INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eye twitch* Turtle: umm do you need ravolis *takes can of ravolis* Nalyd Renrut: Eliminated authors (sorry, others will have to wait) you can participate in this week's challenge here, and the highest scoring one of you will return! I will post the rules tomorrow with the official camp's rules. Turtle: darn but Nayld Renrut will there be a season 2! Tdi: Im up for coming back Sorreltail18- lets see Turtle-boy oh boy *dances Ezekielguy: I hope I can come back! Turtle: *walks in with a plate of nachos* yah ok want some nachos Nalyd Renrut: There will be a season two, which will allow new AND old contestants. Tdi: Yay! Turtle: he he he *eats nachos Ezekielguy: what do yall think of my story? Sunshine: Poor Owen!!! But it's good ^^ Codaa5: What about mine? I dont like it. Not good with this kinda stuff. Ezekielguy: I liked it. it was sweet. Sorreltail18: anyone liked mine? Sunshine: *dies laughing at Owen in Sorrel's story* LOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Codaa5, I liked yours, it involved torture of Harold! XD Sorreltail18-me too! Nalyd Renrut: I will grade them later today. Challenge Nalyd Renrut: This week's challenge is to write an alternate ending to an episode of TDI, and then do a little bit of the next week's episode as a result. No scripts, just paragraphs. It will be judged on grammar, and if the writer made it make sense. The best author will return! Ezekielguy's Story (Alternate ending to "Camp Castaways") Owen hunched his head over the dock of shame and watched Mr. Coconut drift out in to the ocean. He wiped his tears on his white maple leaf shirt. "Why did he have to go so soon?" Owen thought to himself, as he made his way up to the boy's cabin. "Every time I meet a new friend, he leaves just when I get to know him." Owen remembered the time when he was about five years old. He met a boy named Sam at his local beach. Owen and Sam played rough together and their mothers and fathers did not approve. They carried the boys away and sat them down on their towels. He never saw Sam again. "Why?" Owen thought to himself, "Why?" THE END Review: ''Huh? Decent grammar, but didn't make much sense. Not much of a change, just added stuff. 6/10'' Tdi's Story Usitgz's Story Codaa5's Story (note: Not to be rude, but can people start spelling my name right? Its Codaa5!) (Alternate Ending to Basic Straining) While Courtney was being drove to Playa Des Losers, Duncan threw a heart shaped wooden figure. And to Courtney's view. It was actually pretty nice. Duncan had consulted the guys and asked them if they voted her off. They all said no. Then Duncan consulted Bridgette and she said she voted for Harold. Duncan sighed, then remembered Harold. He went over to him and lifted him up by his shirt . "You little nerd!" shouted Duncan. He let go and Harold fell onto the sand, swallowing some when he landed. Duncan and his alliance went into their cabin, with Bridgette following behind. Harold sat up and had a evil grin, but it shortly ended when he coughed hard and sand came flying out, he then smiled evily again. And thats when the confessional camera popped up of him switching the votes against Courtney. "How do you like it when someone messes with your love life!" said Harold. (The End!) Review: ''Decent grammar, and I guess it made sense. 7/10'' Sorreltail18's Story -after I triple Dog Dare YOu After Chris sent Heather home, Gwen and Owen decided to talk about the campers who were voted off. "I am SO happy Heather is gone!",Gwen happily said. Owen was snaking on some sticky buns. "Me too", he said while chewing with a mouthful of sticky buns. "I miss LeShawna a lot, she was one of my friends here along with Bridgette."Gwen said. "I miss the guys alliance and Izzy", Owen said. They both talked about the campers they missed. "All I care is that Heather is bald and she is GONE!!!!!',Gwen yelled. Owen soon took off his clothes and danced in the nude. Gwen just stood there is disgust and left the guy's cabin. Review:'' Why was he naked? 'That isteslf worried me and changed the whole tone. Grammar was good. '''7/10'' The Decision Nalyd Renrut: OKay, it is down to Codaa5 and Sorreltail18... the decision is Codaa5 will come with me, on this luxury plane, back to Total Drama Author. I checked and each week his scores were better than Sorreltail's. Sorreltail18: Good Luck Codaa5 have fun! Ezekielguy: siggggh.... Ezekiel fans never win anything.... Sorreltail18:its ok at least there will be a season 2! Usitgz: Good job Codaa! Week 8 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Welcome, Thebiggesttdifan. thebiggesttdifan: Hey guys. I confused TDI19, Zakkoroen and tdifan1234's alliance! YAY! Nalyd Renrut: Like I never say (but I should) if you are going to be eliminated next, why not ruin it for everyone? LOL, not really... Sorreltail18: hey thebiggesttdifan i should call you tbtt! JK thebiggesttdifan: I'm a little upset about my elimination, but I hope to see the rest of you (including Sunshine and Turtle) in season 2! Sorreltail18: when I was elminated I was upset but i saw it coming I can see the future though your elimnation surprised me I though zakkereon was going but I gues he didn't Nalyd Renrut: TBTDIF (The Biggest TDI Fan), you have really proved that you are great (in fact, I was expecting yo uto be second to go after seeing your week one score!) But you proved yourself to be good! Sorreltail18- if it wasn't for you nalyd we wouldn't be proving ourselves to become good writers im actually on the artist side i just got a note my artpiece is in a MUSEUM!! thebiggesttdifan: I'm writing a script for a final project in a seminar I'm in. It's about these guys who are training to go into space. *glares in disgust at all of the eliminated authors making out with TDI campers* Don't you guys have any shame? Sorreltail18: i still feel ashame for my bad preformance but I don't make out with tdi characters. Ezekielguy: ur just jealous. (continues making out with Gwen) Sorreltail: no im not Ezekielguy: (punches Trent) wanna take a shot? (pulls over the most hated TDI characters in history) Sorreltail18: I can't punch guys ill punch heather and courtney anytime anywhere! Ezekielguy: have it your way! (punches Justin) ooh! punching goregous people is fun! thebiggesttdifan: All these crazy people are spoiling the awesomeness of Playa Des Authors. Got any jet skis, Nalyd? (sips coffee) I think I'll go inside and watch TDAuthor on TV. I'm pretty sure it's on. Nalyd Renrut: *hands him the skis* TDA is always on here! thebiggesttdifan: *jet skis past a pond and heads inside* Oh, yeah. The other guys here treat Playa des Authors more of an internet chat site. No one realizes we're actually here. Nalyd Renrut: I know, right? *eats steak* Sunshine: *sitting on couch, watching TDAuthor and eating ravioli* CODAA5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! *suddenly notices thebiggesttdifan* OMG THEBIGGESTTDIFAN YOU GOT ELIMINATED???? Daaang... want some ravioli to make up for it? Nalyd Renrut: Codaa5 and TDI19 might have a rivalry. Codaa5 was eliminated because of TDI19's skills. Who know, maybe they'll be final two? thebiggesttdifan: Oh yeah. Nalyd, does Playa des Authors have phone and internet access? Usitgz: For rizzle! Nalyd Renrut: Yes. Usitgz: This place is way awsomer than Total Drama Author! (Starts playing on a computer) Sorreltail: I should be renamed sorrel than sorreltail he he he! go tdi19! thebiggesttdifan: I've sort of disliked Zakkoroen even before the merge. (sips coffee) But if he's picked to win, eh, he can suit himself. Nalyd Renrut: What's y'all's thoughts on the others? Usitgz: I think TDIfan1234 should win shes like a sister to me. Week 9 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Welcome to the resort, Ricky. Usitgz: Hey,bra! thebiggesttdifan: *sighs* It's moments like these that I wish I was still in. Hey Nalyd, may I still write a story even though I'm kicked off? Nalyd Renrut: You can post it here, but I won't score it. Sorreltail18- thebiggesttdifan can do that! I have a great idea! we should all have nicknames like mine is sorrel! Tdi- Ya!!!! SOrreltail18-fan or not? Nalyd Renrut: Who do you guys think will win? Sunshine: *eating ravioli* It's looking more and more like TDI19... *sighs* No matter what, this elimination will make me sad. Codaa5 and Tdifan1234 are my buds... *sniffles* Nalyd Renrut: I am still deciding how the winner will be decided. Codaa5 and TDI19's rivalry would've bene more prominent I thought. TDI19 was why Codaa5 was eliminated. If anyone else was nominated, Codaa5 would've stayed. Week 10 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Welcome back Codaa5. SOrrel: Codaa's back again? *nibbles on a mini wheat for the fun of it* Nalyd Renrut: Yup. *his boat arrives on the horizon* Here he is! Sorrel: wait let me get my glasses *returns with glasses* I SEE HIM AND im gonna eat a grapefruuit Codaa5: *Arrives* Stupid author policys... *Gets off the boat* STUPID CONFICKER VIRUS!!! *Runs in circles until he runs into a palm tree* Sorrel: *luaghs* i see mr grump grump thebiggesttdifan: I wish there was some way Zakkoroen could get eliminated this round. He feels antagonistic to me... Codaa5: I really dont care if he gets eliminated this round or loses the finales... Nalyd Renrut: Antagonistic? How so? Sunshine: SEE I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. I'M HAPPY TDIFAN1234 WENT ON BUT SAD CODAA5 GOT ELIMINATED. WAAAAAAAAHHHH. *huggles Duncan to cheer herself up* Nalyd Renrut: Attention eliminated Authors! I need you to pitch challenge ideas! Best one will be the final three's challenge! (No non-competitiors please) Zakkoroen's Spirit Forme: Actually, they ALL pitch ideas, and each of the Final 3 picks one and does it. And me, an antagonist? *Rolls Eyes* Nalyd Renrut: Zakkoroen! Yay! You fell into the trap! Whenever somebody comes to Playa des Authors they become ELIMINATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =O That's right! But since it's final three I won't do that. Oh well. And no, I will pick the best challenge! Tdi: Mabye they should write how much they love a character (For boys, it's Heather. For girls, it's Harold) Codaa5: I think the challenge should be writing a story on how a character would react if they went to juvie, (Duncan isn't allowed) and hen finds out they were really pranked. Sunshine: Oh, so I'm not good enough to come up with a challenge??? *slaps Nalyd with a fish and storms off* Nalyd Renrut: You weren't even a contestant! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?????? Sunshine: SEARCHING FOR THE GREAT DUNCAN!!!!! *smacks Nalyd with a fish again* Sorrel: *laughs* Matt: MUWAHAHAAAA!!! I finally made my army of Ezekiel clones!!! Ezekiel clones: (makes ravioli for everyone) Matt: good clone! thebiggesttdifan: Oooh! Oooh! I know! (Izzy moment, sorry) How about a challenge where all the TDI campers will play themselves in a TDI movie and the final three write a diary for a contestant! Ezekielguy: OOH!! GOODDIE!!! Sorrel: i like to see izzy go in the final three the same with trent... anyway i have ears!!!! cat ears!! im transfroming!!! Nalyd Renrut: Sorry all, but I went ahead and made a challenge. Fishes gotta swim, birds gotta fly, hosts gotta torture I mean host! SOrrel: I hope Tdifan1234 wins! I checked the score averages. Tdifan1234's is the lowest, and Zak's is the highest! Maybe he'll win it all! Sunshine: It would be hilarious if Tdifan1234 wins. Just like Owen unexpectedly winning TDI! XD Sorrel: I don't want Zakoreon winning. Tdifan1234 is my choice the same with TDI19 TDI19 or Zak Nalyd: No guarantees but which would you like in final 2? Codaa5: Zakkereon... Zakkoroen:Sorry, Codaa. Go TDI19!!!! Week 11 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Greetings, losers (And Zak, no, just kidding guys, you're all amazing). This week we are going back to camp. Pack up, and we'll be back once a winner is chosen! Come on y'all! (Non-competitors please stay here) Tdi: I have had enogh of this place! It might actually be good going back! Bye Sunshine! thebiggesttdifan: I'm gonna make a TDA Rundown! Hmm...we should have made audition tapes to get in here! Usitgz: See you guys, go TDIfan1234! Sunshine: OH MY GOLLY GEE. ZAK GOT ELIMINATED??? That's just so... wow... am I right, guys? *realizes everyone has left her* ...I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats ravioli* (Ten minutes later) Sunshine: *is setting a grill on fire* Okay, maybe this isn't so bad... *grill explodes and she stares blankly at it* ...COOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's just like Mythbusters, except not on TV!!!! (Twenty minutes later) Sunshine: *just finished making a giant paper-mache Godzilla* Kewl... Nalyd: *at camp* I wonder if anybody is still at the resort... Sunshine: *blows up a toaster* AAAAWWWWEEEEESSSSSOOOOOMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe Nalyd left me here alone! *shoots rubber chickens into the sky with a slingshot* WHEEE! Nalyd: *at camp* Wait... WHERE'S SUNSHINE???????????? Sunshine: *holding a big container of lighter fluid and reading the label* CAUTION: Highly flammable. Keep away from open flames. Keep out of reach of children, morons, and Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie. *shrugs* I don't know what any of that means. ^^ Nalyd: *is hit in head with rubber chicken* What the-? Sunshine: *grabs conviently, or, depending on your point of view, inconveniently placed torch* And before this sure-to-be-huge explosion, a message from our sponsor... Pizza Dude: BEEF! Sunshine: This has been a message from our sponsor. Nalyd: I sense a ravioli pixie with flamables... or a bear with rabies... Sunshine: Maybe I can make a sawdust cannon like on Mythbusters... that one they had to destroy because it was so dangerous... man that was a big explosion! *laughs then goes to find stuff to make it out of* Nalyd: I hope people don't find out I talk to myself... Sunshine: *has almost finished sawdust cannon* It's gonna make a BIIIG BOOM! Now, I just need some of that crazy-flammable powdered milk stuff... Nalyd: *returns* Now where'd I leave that winner envelope... OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???????? Sunshine: I'm gonna make a BIIIIG BOOM!!!!! Kids, don't try this at home. And I'm not a professional. I'm an idiot. Nalyd: NOOOOOOOOOO! *pushes cannon in pool* What is wrong with you??? Sunshine: A lotta things. At least, that's what my last psychiatrist said... Oh yeah, that reminds me. My newest psychiatrist says if I'm gonna be in TDA season two, you have to know about my "special conditions" or whatever he called them. *gets out big packet of papers* Nalyd: Oh my.... wow.... Sunshine: An' here's his number. If he doesn't pick up, he's probably in the asylum with the others, and I'll get you the new guy's number. Nalyd: How about you go home, leave the resort alone, and come back for season two, deal? Sunshine: But my sawdust cannon.. Sorrel: we leaving?. Nalyd: Past copntestants go to camp! Sorrel: ok *takes smoke bomb and dissapears* Total Drama Author after-party Sunshine: *sees boat in the distance* WHOO! Everyone's coming back! I can't wait to show them my sawdust cannon! XD TDI19: *arrives* Hi guys!!!!! Tdifan1234: *arrives* WOOOO! Good job, TDI19! Can't wait for season 2! Zakkoroen:(Teleports in with Izzy) Hello, Sunshine! Where's Duncan? Izzy:Yeah! I wanna eat his ear off! ... I mean, hi? Zak:Congrats, TDI19! Sunshine: Heeey, it's the best author ever! Well, y'know, other than me. I'm totally rocking season two! XD TDI19: Thanks so much!!!!! I just want to say that everyone did incredibly over the course of TDAuthor!!!! And I also have an announcement to make. Zak:Alliance with me in season two, Sunshine? Whaddya say? Sunshine: *stares over the rim of her glasses* Well, what's in it for me? Zak:Speed pass to the final three and a shot at the final two. TDI19: OK! I want to say thanks to everyone at TDAuthor!!!! Also, now that I have won, Nalyd will be giving me adminship. I just want to say that nothing will change between anyone and me because I am a sysop. All of you guys are awesome and it will always stay that way! (Everyone claps) Sunshine: *eyes water* That's... that's just so... so... RAVIOLI FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TDI19: Now, I want to say that Nalyd has given me a huge choice as the winner of the competition. He will either let me return or not return. It is my decision. Zak:FINALLY I get some ravioli! *Eats a potful* Tdifan1234: Yay! *give TDI19 virtual highfive and then eats some coconut shrimp* I love this stuff! Zak:Yum! Sunshine: DANCE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tdifan1234: WOOOOOO!!!!! *does the robot* I can't dance! TDI19: So, my decision is I am returning! But, wait, there is more...... Sunshine: MORE OMG??? TDI19: I am returning... but not to compete. Monkeys: What? Zak:WHAT? TDI19: That's right. I am Total Drama Author's new co-host!!!! Zak:AWESOME! Sock Monkeys: Yeah, Cool Tdifan1234: Yay! *virtually highfives TDI19* Sock Monkeys: So what r u gonna do now that ur a sysop? Zak:So..... how many people can compete in season two? And when IS season two? Sunshine: TDI19 should go to DISNEYLAND!!!!! XD TDI19: Well, I am not one yet. But, when I do I will protect, delete, and ban!!! LOL! I guess I should tell you. Season 2 will be starting soon. The signups I think are starting today, and the official challenge will begin on April 26!!!! IDK how many, but it looks like MANY people want to join this season!!!! Sunshine, I love that idea. LETS ALL GO!!!!! Sunshine: WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! So... who's buying the tickets? TDI19: We'll put it on Nalyd. Zak:Can't wait to start! Sunshine: AWESOME!!!! *puts on Mickey Mouse ears* LET'S GO!!!!!! TDI19: *Gets private jet* LETS GO GUYS!!!! Zak:DISNEYLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tdifan1234: Wow, I feel sorry for Nalyd. Paying for 12 peepz to go to disneyland? Oh well! TDI19: Let's not tell him!!! The End Sock Monkeys: Hey! Wait for me! Oh well... TO FORKS WASHINGTON! The Real End Sunshine: Not quite!!!!! *grabs sawdust cannon and launches it, causing a huge firey explosion* THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!! Okay, now it's the end. XD The Real, REAL End The Actual Ending Nalyd: *gets bill* What the- (End) Okay, this time I mean it. ''THE END!!!!!!!!!!'' Category:Subpages